The Fox Wars
by sharpnineuke21
Summary: This is a Calvin and Hobbes and Foxtrot crossover. It starts out with the Foxtrot characters, but don't worry, C and H are coming. This is my first fic, so please be nice and review. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1: The War Begins

**The Fox Wars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot, Bill Amend does, don't sue please.

Chapter One

The War Begins

14-Year old Paige fox was laying outside Enjoying the last few days of spring break. By being unconscious, of course. As she slept, she was dreaming about the upcoming dance at high school, wondering who she would go with, and wondering how many times Morton Goldthwait would ask her. She heard a snapping sound beside her. Immediately, she woke up. She looked up in time to see 7 large, brightly colored water balloons flying towards her. KAPLOOSH. She was soaked.

"Jason!" she yelled.

"You called?" Said Jason, poking his head down from the branches of a tree.

"I'll get you, you little twerp!"

"You and what army? By the way, you were mumbling something like "No Morton, I don't want to go to the dance with you." Said Jason in a mocking high pitched voice. "What was that supposed to mean… Oops."

While Jason had been talking, Paige had grabbed the hose. Jason was hit in the face with a blast of water.

"There!" Said Paige. "The score's tied!"

"Not for long!" Replied Jason.

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"Here's why not!" Came a voice from behind Paige. She whirled around to see Marcus, Jason's best friend, holding two paintball guns. He fired at Paige repeatedly with one and tossed the other to Jason, who had jumped down from the tree. Paige, splattered with paint, took refuge under the lawn chair she had been relaxing in minutes ago. Jason and Marcus ran to their tree house, which had been newly repaired from when Jason's dad had decided to "Climb up and have a closer look".

"Thanks," said Jason.

"No problem," said Marcus.

Down below, Paige had finally realized she wasn't under attack anymore, so she fled inside.

"Awww," whined Jason, Paige is going inside! She's not gonna fight!

"Darn it," said Marcus. "We're not gonna have an exciting day after all."

Neither of them realized how wrong they were.

So what do you think? I could really use some good advice or suggestions. Don't worry I have plenty more chapters coming, but PLEASE REIVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2: Fortifications

Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot

Chapter 2

Fortifications

Nicole was at the mall, browsing through the shops. She stopped at a pair of cute sandals that caught her attention. She looked at the price tag. $50.00!

"Are these people insane?" thought Nicole. She looked at her Cuddles the Kitten wristwatch as she walked away. 2:30. Paige should be up from her daily sunbathing now. She took out her cell phone. Right when she was about to punch the speed dial button, the phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, Paige, I was just about to… He did what? Yeah, I'll be right there," she shouted, drawing odd stares from passerbys. She hung up, and ran to the other side of the mall. She entered Jason's favorite store, "Things to shoot at people." She quickly bought 10 super soakers, all different sizes. She got tons of water balloons. Also, dart guns, dart sniper rifles, and any other weapon she thought would come in handy. She ran out of the mall, carrying about 15 huge bags of merchandise, and got on the bus. In minutes, she was in her neighborhood.

Jason and Marcus were still in their tree house.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Complained Jason.

"I dunno, we could go inside and annoy Paige some more." Suggested Marcus.

"Nah, that's not wise, considering the mood she's in"

"Oh, yeah"

"Hmmmm…"

"We could go inside and play gamestation."

"No, Paige broke it yesterday."

"Oh..."

Just then, they were bombarded by a huge explosion of water balloons. From the other direction came huge darts, flying towards them.

"To battle stations!" Yelled Jason to Marcus, who was trying to pull a dart off his face.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bath

I don't own Foxtrot or Calvin and Hobbes.

New Chapter! Woohoo!

Numbuh296: Thank you sooooo much for the review. It completely made my day. Could you give some suggestions on how I could stay closer to there personalities? Thanks.

**Chapter 3: The Bath**

"Nooooooooooooo!" Yelled Calvin. "I don't wanna take a bath! I refu-glub." The energetic 6-year-old was dunked under the soapy water. He came up spluttering and gasping. "What are you trying to do, scald me? That water's boiling!

"I don't care!" Yelled his mom. "You we're they one who made me put in that much hot water!" She slammed the door and left.

"I thought you liked your bathwater this hot," said Hobbes, testing the water with his paw.

"I do," Said Calvin. "I just complain about it to annoy mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason ran and picked up his super-soaker, and took aim. He saw Nicole, Paige's best friend.

"_Alright, if she wants to join the battle, then this is what she gets_," he thought. He pulled the trigger and Nicole was hit with a blast of water. Marcus finally got the giant dart off of his face, and promptly got hit by a water balloon thrown by Paige. After recovering, he yelled, "Jason, cover me!"

"Will do," replied his friend.

Marcus ran to a water cannon propped up against the wall of the tree house, poured the water out, grabbed a stink juice canister from the ground, and poured it in the cannon. He fired. The girls were soaked.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh," they screamed, running in to the house.

"Woohoo, we routed 'em, said Jason with glee.

"Stink juice sure comes in handy, doesn't it, said Marcus, also smiling.

"Yup."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you go get me some clothes, I'll tear off the shower curtains, tie them together, and climb out the window. You meet me outside."

"Gotcha," said Hobbes heading out the door of the bathroom. They each carried out their part of the mission, and met outside as planned.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Enemy

I don't own Foxtrot or Calvin and Hobbes.

**Chapter 4: A New Enemy**

"So, you'll pay me $2.50 an hour, and buy me a CD?"

That's right," said Paige.

"Deal" said Peter, shaking his sister's hand. Paige had bought Peter to her side of the war. She didn't care how much she spent, because when she won she would take all of Jason's money. "OK, your first mission is to find a weakness in the enemy's fort.

Second, exploit it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marcus, you're back!" said Jason, as his friend climbed up through the trapdoor. Marcus had gone to his house to stock up on weapons for the upcoming battles.

"Yeah, and look what I brought." He opened up his backpack and pulled out two paintball guns, three hundred water balloons, every kind of dart gun imaginable, super ball guns, super soakers, plenty of ammo, and…

A Beethoven music CD.

"Ummmm… What's the CD for?" asked Jason. He was quite impressed by what Marcus had found, but could not think of a use for the music.

"I thought Paige might get Peter on her team."

"Ohhh, I get it," said Jason, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear, that kid can be so annoying sometimes," said Mom, but she broke off at the sight of a kid with messy blond hair dragging a stuffed tiger across the yard, who she was sure was in the bath fourty-five seconds ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wheeee, we're free!" yelled Calvin.

"Oh, no!" Shouted Hobbes, "It's your mom!

"What?" Squealed Calvin.

"RUN!" They both sceamed!

Please review, and any suggestions, comments, ideas or advice is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase, And The Plan

Darkwarrior17: Thanks a lot for the review.

Okay, "True C and H fan"… You need to stop eating so much sugar. You have serious problems if any piece of writing you don't like you have to flame it. Please do not do this again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Foxtrot.

Chapter 5: The Chase, And The Plan

"Are Paige and Nicole ever going to come out?" whined Jason. Then something sticking out of Marcus's backpack caught his attention.

"Marcus, what's that?"

"That, my friend, is my latest invention." Marcus pulled out some tubes and elastic cords. He quickly snapped them together.

"This, is a water balloon launcher." Marcus explained. "But, unlike those wimpy store-bought things, this shoots a balloon at 80 mph."

"Wow," said Jason, impressed.

"C'mon, give it a try."

"OK."

After putting a huge red balloon in, Jason pointed at the blue sky and fired…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calvin, you get back here at once!" screamed Mom, dashing out the door.

"You'll never capture me alive, evil Zogwart queen!" screamed Calvin.

"We'll see about that!"

Calvin's mom tore after Calvin, who fled, clutching Hobbes. He bent down and, with his free hand, picked up a pile of pine cones, throwing them at his mother as he ran. He passed Susie's house. Susie was outside playing with her stuffed rabbit, Mr. Bun.

"Hi Calvin, wanna play-"

"Shut up!" Calvin yelled as he sprinted past, flinging a pine cone at her, and making a mental note to give himself a bottle cap of valor for with holding G.R.O.S.S's law. He passed the bus stop, and dashed on to a random street that he had never been on before. With his mom still chasing him, he streaked past houses and houses, panting for breath all the while. He looked up and saw a red bullet emerging from the sky. As it got bigger he realized that is was a water balloon.

"Gotcha!" shouted Mom as she snatched Calvin by the collar of his shirt.

SPLOOSH. The water balloon fell from the sky and hit her, making her drop Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin didn't know where the balloon had come from, and he didn't care. He skedaddled in to a random yard and hid behind a bush. Just then Calvin's dad came driving up in his car. He rolled down his window and called to Mom,

"Come on, Honey. Calvin can walk home. He's got to build some-"

"Character, I know. Just get me home and give me some aspirin."

As the car drove off, Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"Well, that worked out well, don't you think?"

Hobbes just stared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's the plan. We split up, and sneak to different sides of the tree house. Peter, you take the left, Nicole, right, and I'll go behind. Peter, you throw a water balloon to distract them, and then Nicole and I will open fire. When they focus their attention on us, you attack, and visa-versa."

"One question." Said Peter. "Do we have to say all this through the walkie-talkies?"

"Yes, Peter! How else do you plan attacks?"

"Whatever."

"Oh, Paige?" said Nicole."

"Through the $# Walkie-Talkies!"

"Okay, okay, chill out," she said through the walkie-talkie." Does Jason have any friends that we have to worry about him calling up for reinforcements?"

"No, not really, besides Marcus. Unless you count that "girlfriend" of his, Eileen."

"Okay, good."

"Ready to carry out the plan?" Asked Paige.

"No, I'm hungry," said Peter.

"Okay, fine. After lunch, then?"

"Right."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Ally

**Chapter 6: A New Ally**

Okay, people, I've looked at my hits. I'm averaging 1 review per 40 people that look at my story. You don't have to give a huge review, but **_PLEASE_** just give a short review telling me if you liked it or not. You can just say "good" or something like that. PLEASE!

And one more thing I forgot to mention. In this story, Hobbes can reveal himself to whoever he wants to. So far, he only has showed Calvin who he really is.

Okay, are we all clear on that? Good. Awesome. Wonderful.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Foxtrot.

"Okay, we've eaten, can we please go now?" begged Paige.

"Okay, whatever," Grumbled Peter.

"Finally."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Peter, &&# it! I just explained it!

"Oh, right," said Peter, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Alright, it says we go to the tree house, blah blah blah, blah blah, what's this supposed to mean? We vun?"

"That's an r, Peter. We run."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beebeeb! Intruder Alert!" said the alarm Jason had built. Jason and Marcus looked at it. Jason ran to the computer. He accessed the satellite images of his house.

"Ah, here we go." He and Marcus saw a kid with spiky hair dragging a stuffed tiger.

"Who's that?" asked Marcus.

"Dunno."

"Well, we can't let him come any closer if he's on Paige's side."

"You're right!" exclaimed Jason. "OK, I'll go get him, by force if necessary, and we'll come up via the hook bridge."

"Gotcha."

The hook bridge was fairly simple. The only hard part was that it required getting on the roof of the house. You then throw a grappling hook over to the tree house (hence the name "hook bridge") and attach a rope bridge to it, and climb over. Jason put the hook and ropes in a backpack, along with a few selected weapons.

"If we can convince him to side with us, we'll have huge advantage."

"Only if he can fight." Marcus pointed out.

"Right. Okay, I'm going in."

"Jason, be careful. We can't afford to let Paige have a prisoner."

"I know," replied Jason solemnly as he climbed down the ladder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin was still hiding behind the bush. He looked up to see that a car was coming toward him. Hobbes stuck out his thumb.

"Hobbes, no one is ever going to stop for us." The people in the car stopped. A little girl climbed out of the back seat.  
"Mommy, look at the stuffed tiger! Can I have it?"

"Look out!" yelled Calvin. "Don't go any closer! Can't you tell that he's got mandibles of death? Sheesh." He grabbed Hobbes and retreated to his bush.

"Come on honey, let's not stay and talk to the mean little boy" said the mother, climbing out of the car. They drove away.

"People are idiots." Said Calvin.

"I agree." Replied Hobbes.

"I agree"

"You're agreeing with me agreeing with you? You're agreeing with yourself!"

"Hobbes, that wasn't me who said that…"

They both spun around. They saw a boy with blond hair a lot neater than Calvin's, pointing a double barrel Super Soaker at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason jumped down from the roof. He saw the boy having a conversation with… a stuffed tiger. The topic seemed to be the stupidity of the human race. Jason leveled his Super Soaker at the boy, and said "I agree."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" asked Calvin.

"Well, that depends on who you are. If you're on my sisters side, I'm you're enemy, and if you're not, then I'm you're friend."

"Sister? You mean a girl?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh, then I'm definitely on you're side. I'm Calvin, and this is Hobbes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good, everything was going well.

"I'm Calvin, and this is Hobbes."

The stuffed tiger seemed to become real before his eyes, walked up to him, and said, "Well how do you do?"

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner?

Chapter 7

Prisoner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Foxtrot.

Ok… I know… I haven't updated in like a year… Sorrie… Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me try to update more often… Here's the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason dropped his Super Soaker. He stared in surprise at the… stuffed… real… tiger… whatever it was.

"Umm… Hi…"

Jason reached for the tiger's hand…paw… He shook it.

"I'm Jason, and if you don't mind, I need to go back to the tree house in case Paige, my sister, decides to throw a surprise attack."

"Oh, we'll come!" said Calvin. Jason noticed how Calvin seemed to make all the decisions for Hobbes. Hobbes rolled his eyes and said "Sure, why not?"

"Ok, then, c'mon" Jason led them to the ladder that was propped against the side of the house. "While we're getting back, let me explain the situation. The enemy consists of two people. My sister Paige, her friend Nicole, and our scouts report that they have got another ally. My brother Peter."

"Scouts?" asked Hobbes.

"Um… My friend Marcus. That's the scout… And he's also my only other ally, besides you two."

They had reached the edge of the roof, where the hook bridge was waiting.

"Ok, I'll go first across the bridge. Wait until I'm all the way across before coming, alright?"

"Gotcha" said both Calvin and Hobbes.

Jason started across the rope. Once he was all the way across, he motioned for Calvin to follow.

"Nah, you go first, Hobbes."  
"Ok, fine"

Hobbes easily made it across.

"C'mon, Calvin!"

"Ok, I'm coming."

The spiky haired 6-year old started across the bridge…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm… Paige?"

"Yes, Eagle 3?"

"Eagle 3?"

"Yes, Peter… Those are our code names. I explained it all during lunch. I'm Eagle Leader, Nicole is Eagle 2, and you are Eagle 3"

"Whatever… What I was trying to say, was that there is a boy that I don't recognize climbing across a rope to the tree house."

"What? Let me see!" She ran to the window of the house. "Who's that?"

"I dunno." Said Nicole.

"Well, whoever he is, he's trying to get to Jason's base. He must be with the enemy! Lets capture him, and then we'll have a prisoner!"

"Sounds good." said Peter.

"I'll do it" said Paige.

She walked outside, took aim with a mega-dart gun, and fired…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus jumped with fright as a tiger climbed up the tree house trapdoor.

"Hi, I'm Hobbes!"

"Hi… I'm Marcus… Um… You're a tiger…"

Hobbes looked at himself and jumped with mock surprise.

"No way! Last time I looked I was a chipmunk! Yes, I'm a tiger. You have a problem with that?"

"No, no… It's just… A bit surprising, that's all…"

There was a scream from outside the tree house. "Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. They all rushed to the window and looked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calvin was making his way slowly but surely across the hook bridge. Suddenly he look down and saw a giant dart flying towards him. He yelled, and flipped around the rope, dodging the dart, and managed to lose his balance at the same time… He screamed as he fell towards the ground…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was it? Again, sorrie for the late update!

Read and review, PLEASE!


End file.
